


Maximum Ride 1: The newest member

by MiraculousBumblebee (orphan_account)



Series: Maximum Ride [1]
Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MiraculousBumblebee
Summary: [Reading and basing this off the Maximum Ride manga by NaRae Lee.]





	

My brother and I were in eagle form, when I wondered what we were doing. "Big brother?"  
"What is it Erin?" He asked looking at me, "Something wrong?"  
"Where are we going?" I asked looking at him, "Are we seriously doing this?"  
"Of course we are. I want to meet someone."

I sighed softly nodding a bit

I was kinda confused to as of why we flying so far from everything, who was this person he wanted me to meet.

"Heya bro I'm kinda uh getting sleepy."  
"Erin?"  
"Yes..?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
I looked at him kinda worried not knowing what to say, "Uh Terrence what's wrong? Why... Why are you apologizing to me so suddenly...?"


End file.
